


There's Nothing More To Life Than Love, Is There?

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Bonding, Accidental Marriage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Character Death, Family Loss, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Miscarriage, Moving On, Multi, References to Depression, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Iker had it all-Position, the Alpha of his dreams and a kit on the way. Then, in a blink of an eye, it's all gone. His Alpha and kit and his own hope for the future gone.It's left him reeling and vulnerable in the emotional and legal sense, leaving him to rely on Sergio Ramos as a protector.Sergio is also reeling from his own losses, but agrees to help Iker. First as a guardian, then as Iker's instability increases, as a mate. Things limp along until Iker crosses the line not just professionally, but with Sergio as well, leaving him two choices-To either face his demons and build a future he hadn't ever dreamed of, or to cling to the past and never move on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I started reading "Fear and Loathing in La Liga" as well as a few plot lines I had in mind came together for this. It was also kind of something I wanted to write for awhile, since there is so few Iker Omega stories out there. So yeah.  
> Edited, but if mistakes remain they will be edited later. Title is from Snow Patrol "In The End."  
> Timeline is loosely based on the 2007-2008, ending in July 2008 for sure.

Nando woke up from a confused set of dreams, his eyes half shut as he reached over to pick up the insistent phone on his nightstand and answer it.

“Yeah?”

He knew he was being rude, but considering that he was even awake at-He squinted at the alarm clock at his bedside to see it was six o’clock, the ungodly hour he had suspected when he answered the phone-Well, he was justified in being so.

Particularly this being the last couple of days that he had for a break before he was due to fly back to England and get back into the Premier Cup chase alongside his Omega mate.

That smug justification was completely wiped out the moment he heard the shaky voice on the other end of the phone.

“I’m sorry to call so early-”

That broken and cracked whisper had him forgetting his annoyance and sleepiness. He was awake and sitting up and trying to ignore the feeling of dread a the bottom of his stomach.

“Sergio? Sese, No. It’s okay. I know you wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important.”

Nando reassured his friend. Despite being on the opposite side of the pitch from him more often than not, he’d always consider the ebullient Sevillian a friend.

Sese took a deep breath and mumbled an affirmative before he got himself together enough to speak.

“Nando...David...David’s dead.”

Nando felt his face go cold and then hot again as the blood rushed back into his head as the news sunk in completely.

He wiped his overheated cheeks with his free hand as he tried to make the words make sense. How could David Beckham be dead?

David was one of the sunniest and liveliest Alphas he had ever known. The thought of him lying on a cold metal table in a morgue somewhere almost unimaginable to Nando. Not when he had just seen David and Ik-

“How’s Iker, Sese? Is he holding up?”

Sergio sighed heavily at that and Nando could picture him carelessly wiping his eyes and mouth like he always did to compose himself. There was the sound of ragged breathing on the other end that made Nando’s dread grow even worse.

He rubbed his forehead and bit his lip before exhaling loudly.

“That bad?”

Sergio laughed humorlessly.

“Worse.”

~*~*~*~*~

Nando found him pacing in the hallway of the hospital, his clothes rumpled and decidedly _not_ what he usually associated with Sergio. In fact, the closer he got, he could see that Sergio was wearing scrubs and there was a bag carelessly tossed on the chair behind him. He looked rumpled and exhausted, his eyes too big in his angular face and his jaw taut with worry. His hair was a greasy tangle pulled back carelessly from his face with more than a few strands of hair escaping the arrangement. He hadn’t ever seen Sergio look that overwrought and it forced his earlier dread to expand from the pit of his stomach to the rest of his body.

Was Iker...Was Iker…

Oh God! Nando thought, his blood turning to ice as he sped up his pace towards Sergio. If Iker was gone…

He shut that thought down, unable to either complete it or even contemplate it. There was no way that Sergio would be able to cope with losing both David and Iker. Hell, he didn’t know if he or the others would either. David was simply _David._ Not exactly the brightest, but a nice guy that was polite and friendly to everyone he came across. Who was madly in love with Iker and treated him like gold. Nando couldn’t really find a bad thing about the guy and he knew that everyone would have a hard time getting over David’s sudden demise.

Especially Iker.

He didn’t dare pursue that train of thought. Iker was steady presence in the background for as long as they all had been playing professionally. An anchor for all of them to have built a foundation on during the gruelling training and tournaments of the national team. The Euro and the World Cups to come. But more than that, Iker was the very definition of a good man. He had always been reliable and willing to lend a hand or just an ear whenever it was needed.

He was one of the rare Omegas that Nando and others had seen that could blend his instinctive nurturing nature with firm leadership. There had never been the bullshit dominance games with Iker. What he said went and where he went, they all followed. Iker was a rare being and Nando hoped to the high heavens that he would be okay. If not, then Nando hoped that Iker would be on the way to being so.

His heart lightened a bit when Sergio looked up at him and smiled. It was a small smile, not the usual megawatt ones Sergio usually gave in his presence, but it was enough to show him that things weren’t as dire as he had been expecting them to be. He embraced Sergio tightly and tried to ignore the stench of distraught Alpha that was clinging to every inch of him. It was sour, and made Nando think of spoiled oranges instead of the usual thick spring citrus scent he associated with Sese.

His face must have given something away when they separated, since Sergio was looking sheepish and slightly awkward.

“Sorry. I just...I haven’t had time to do much. Not after-”

He cut himself off and closed his eyes, visibly making an effort to bring himself under control. The scent dissipated slightly and Nando had to admit that it was a relief to not be surrounded by the scent of rotting oranges. Despite being almost impatient with it, he waited for Sergio to compose himself even further before saying anything.

“Iker and I were at brunch when he got the call. David...David...He collapsed.”

Sergio’s eyes looked watery and Nando swore quietly. No wonder why Sergio was barely in control! The bitter memories of Antonio filled Nando’s mind and he impulsively reached out to embrace Sergio. It had been a hard time for the Sevillans when that had happened. Jesus hadn’t said much, but then he wasn’t as emotive as Sergio, who had always worn his heart on his sleeve and Nando had been aware of how hard it had been for Sergio to grieve his friend.

And to lose another friend like that...Christ.

Sergio accepted the comfort for a moment before pulling away. He pushed the loose tendrils of his hair back and cleared his throat before he continued.

“They got his heart beating again and got him to the hospital, but he still died. Iker got the phone call and I honestly thought he would be fine, but once he hung up, he fell to the floor and started bleeding. I got him here as fast as I could.”

He looked down at his hands, which looked dry and cracked. No doubt from washing the blood off. Nando winced in sympathy when he saw them and stifled an impulse to wrap his own hands around them. He understood now why Sergio wasn’t wearing his own clothes. He shuddered and was just about to ask if he had any news when a nurse came bolting down the hall towards them.

Sergio’s head jerked up and the spoiled orange scent was back at the sight of her. The nurse, a beta, wrinkled her nose, but didn’t give any other reactions when she came to a dead stop in front of them.

“Are you Alphas?”

“Yeah, why?”

The nurse gulped in some air and motioned at them to follow her.

“Mr. Casillas-Beckham. He needs an Alpha! He-”

Sergio didn’t wait to hear the end. He simply ran in the same direction, the nurse and Nando after him.

Nando watched him go, not daring to enter when he caught the eye of another nurse who shook his head at him. He stayed in the hall and waited, his hands shaking with adrenaline and fear.

He waited for what felt an eternity before the stillness was broken by Iker’s voice crying and begging, the sound breaking down into sobbing by the time he got the door open and had pushed through the nurses to see Iker sobbing into Sergios’ chest. His hands were fisted into the scrub top and Sergio held onto him tightly, his gaze fixed onto the ground as he murmured soft words in Iker’s ears.

The doctor cleared his throat and tried to talk to Nando, to explain, but Nando only brushed him off as he went to his friends.

There was nothing else to be said or explained.

It was all to painfully obvious.

Iker had lost David’s kit.

~*~*~*~*~

Nando tried to not shuffle his feet around as he waited for his flight to board. He was uneasy about leaving, feeling as if he was fleeing from a crime scene, but he had to go. It wasn’t fair to Stevie to stay longer than he had said he would. It wasn’t fair to him either. He missed Stevie. He missed the home and they had created and most of all, he wanted to have his Omega in his arms and reassure himself that not everything was shite in the world.

That was all he could feel as the week had dragged on. The memorial service had been horrific, with a white faced Iker barely able to stand without Sergio’s help as the ceremony had reached its conclusion. Nando still had no idea as to how Iker had managed to get through the entire hour and a half, being so weak and drained as he was. Even though he knew of Iker’s stubborn determination, it would have knocked an Alpha for six to have that kind of fortitude to do so.

But it had taken its toll, with Iker’s brother spiriting him away after the ceremony and that had been the last time that Nando had seen him. He had to go back to England and had told Sergio as much in a short and terse conversation they had had. Nando had apologised for that and Sergio had told him to not worry.

“You have a life and a mate over in England. I get it. Don’t worry. Iker’s in good hands.”

Sergio told him as they wrapped up the conversation and Nando had finished packing and called a cab to get to the airport.

He hadn’t said anything after Sergio had made that statement, since he had been more concerned with not leaving anything behind as he made the last scan of his flat. But now that he had time to think about the conversation, he wondered why Sergio had taken it upon himself to stay with Iker. Sure, he knew that they were close, being on the same team and being co-captains in Real. But he didn’t think that they were that close.

Nor did Nando think that Sergio had any designs on Iker. At least...He didn’t think so. As far as he knew, Sergio was too happy chasing beta women and was nowhere near ready to settle down. And despite Sergio being a generous and kind Alpha, Nando couldn’t help but to wonder if it was all altruism on his part, this taking up of a broken Omega.

The minute that thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it and felt utterly guilty for even entertaining that thought about Sergio. There was no way in hell that Sergio was that mercenary. He wasn’t the Neville brothers. Or Lampard, for that matter. No.

Out of all the negative things he could say about Sergio, mercenary was the last thing on the list. So altruism was the answer. Or maybe he had, somewhere along the lines, had developed feelings for Iker. And if he had, he was going to need all the help that he could get.

Shaking his head, Nando pushed his suspicions firmly to the back of his mind as he looked up and saw that his flight was ready to board. It wasn’t his place to speculate what Sergio’s motives would be. Or his reasons. He only hoped that whatever choice Sergio made, that it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

~*~*~*~*~

Iker was lying in bed, curled up around a hot water bottle that he felt as if he had held pressed against his sore abdomen for what felt like forever. Most of the physical pain had passed, but he still couldn’t bear to be out of bed and back to his regular life. The agony of grief, that was different. It still hurt, knowing that David and their kit were gone.

It felt like there was nothing left for him to look forward to. He couldn’t see a future after David. Nor could he see himself as a dam after the miscarriage. They had assured him that once he had a secure bond, he would be able to whelp again. He had thanked them in a flat voice, but had said nothing else.

He hadn’t said anything to Sergio, who had been his rock throughout the whole ordeal. He had been relieved that Sergio hadn’t pressed him for any answers either. Despite the fact that they were friends and relied on each other maybe a little too much on the field and he was an Alpha...Sergio had only suggested stopping for some take out before going home.

Iker had agreed, despite both of them knowing that he would eat barely half of a plate and would painfully shuffle his way to his bed again. Which had been exactly what had happened and Iker had been thankful that Sergio had simply let him be.

Let him be to mull over the words of the doctors that were at pains to assure him that in time, his body would recover from his trauma and hopefully his mind and heart would as well. They had given him a card for a counselor and had gently suggested that he give them a call. They knew he wouldn’t, despite him nodding in agreement and pocketing the card. But they all had to play their parts and they did it well.

It was only in the privacy of the room he had shared with David that the mask would slip and Iker would stop fighting. He couldn’t fight anymore. He had tried to muster up something, but he was left cold and bereft and utterly empty.

How could he even think about having a new bond? A new Alpha? There was no one else for him. David had been his first and his last. The well healed bond mark was proof of that. His still beaten up body even more so.

He closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into the covers of his bed, trying to not cry over the fact that David’s fresh rain scent was fading from them. It was the last thing that he had of him, that scent that permeated the bed clothes, the towels and the clothes still in the cupboard. He hadn’t taken them out just yet. He wanted to preserve the scents of them, of rain and pine branches mixed together until he could get ready to say goodbye to the love of his life and to the dreams that had been ripped from him.

_“Just three days, love. It’ll go like nothing and I’ll be back with you both.”_

_David had murmured as he had given Iker several whisper soft kisses all over his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his jaw, his bare shoulder and even the small swell before Iker had batted him away, laughing as he did so._

_“Must you, though? Can’t you say no for once?”_

_Iker had asked, despite knowing what the answer would be. He propped himself on his elbows to see David grin crookedly at him despite his eyes being implacable and dark with it._

_“I’m the captain, love. Even though Frank and Stevie are right there, waiting...I can’t say no. Especially not this year.”_

_He reached out for Iker’s hand and clasped it, stroking the back of Iker’s hand with his thumb. Iker let him, knowing it wasn’t what David wanted either. Yet they had a chance at winning more than a regional trophy and Iker knew if he was in his place, he’d go in a heartbeat. Those chances didn’t come everyday and he understood._

_Yet he was breeding and the impulse to nest and have his Alpha alongside was not easily quashed. He wanted and needed David next to him. He didn’t know why it was important, only that he craved the proximity to his Alpha and craved it badly._

_“Oh Love. I won’t be long. You’ll see. I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_David had assured him, pulling him close for one close-lipped, but still searing kiss that had left Iker breathless and lightheaded and unable to say anything else as he watched David gather up his overnight bag and head out the door, his blonde hair flying as he hurried out the door._

“But you never did come back. And you never will.”

Iker murmured for what felt like the hundredth time before he felt the hot sting of tears at his eyes and he buried his face into the pillow to muffle the sobs that never felt like they would ever stop ever again.

~*~*~*~*~

Sergio was nervous, fidgeting as he waited for the board and for Schuster to come into the boardroom that he had been summoned to. He had a guess as to why he was being asked to sit in the meeting, even though it was Iker that should have been there. He had tried to get him out of bed and presentable, but it had been for nothing and so he had called and said he would be Iker’s proxy. He could do that, since Iker’s family had formally asked him to be Iker’s guardian now that David was gone.

Unai had his own Omega to take care of and Iker’s parents were too far away to be effective in dealing with the overwhelming daily needs of not just Iker’s personal life, but also his professional one. So they had asked and Sergio still wondered why he had simply agreed and signed the paperwork. He knew, despite them not saying a word, that they hoped he would mate Iker. But they were too well bred to bring it up. He could read between the lines and knew that it wasn’t just the Casillas wanting that outcome.

He knew that was probably why he was at that meeting at that moment. He had spoken to Iker’s agent. He had seen the highlighted portions of the contracts and had in turn, talked to his own agent and lawyer. It was the only end game that everyone was seeing at that time.

Everyone except himself and Iker.

Sergio was no fool. Despite his youth, he could tell that Iker was nowhere near ready to be bonded to anyone else. David had been the light and the love of his life. Everyone who had been witness to their interactions and love had seen that. When they would look at each other, the rest of the world and everyone else ceased to exist. It was just them in it.

He had seen it and hadn’t had it in him to be jealous. He had only hoped that he would be so lucky to have that with an Omega someday. He could never begrudge anyone their happiness and had only hoped he would ever be so lucky to have that in his life.

To think that Iker would quickly jump into another bonding was utter madness as well. Iker had only _just_ gotten back into his top form and was performing ruthlessly well. It had been under his bloody minded drive that both the National Team and Real Madrid had done so well in the standings. Glory was theirs for the taking.

And despite Sergio knowing he should have been happy about the situation, he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. Not when he knew the price that Iker was paying to make it so. What he was losing to make it happen. Sergio didn’t want to win if it meant losing Iker in the process.

He looked and mostly acted like the same Iker of old, but there was a sharp and brutal edge to him now. This Iker rarely smiled and when he did, it felt like winter itself was smiling. No one dared to get too close to him any longer and he had actually racked up yellow and red cards _._ Sergio, of all people, had to pull him away from fights and talk him down.

No one else wanted to do it. Or could do it. Zizou and Guti had nearly gotten their faces ripped off when they had tried. So it was only Sergio left to pick up the pieces. Just like he had been doing all those months since David had passed.

There had been rumours about Iker’s stability and the whispers had been growing louder. It had been no secret that a goalie was being scouted for the break. Sergio listened, but said nothing and carried on as always. Iker knew, but he had only shrugged a shoulder and shoved the Manchester player that had taunted him with it, sending him sprawling from the unexpected strength behind the shove.

Having been witness to that, Sergio had wisely declined to say anything and simply had picked up dinner for them as always and watched television beside Iker in their usual silence. He had cleared away the leftovers and had wondered if he was, on some level, in love with Iker. He knew others had more or less given up on him and had let him stew in his grieving and bitter silence. Yet he had stayed and had done countless of thankless tasks.

Was it love? The sad and hard and unglamorous part of it? The kind that remained after the romance and excitement was over? Is that what they had? Those hadn’t been satisfactory answers. And even now he hadn’t been able to come up with a suitable answer and still hadn’t, even at the eve of the meeting.

He stood up when he heard the board and Schuster come in, along with Iker’s agent, his agent and a few lawyers. The sight of him gave him some sort of bitter satisfaction.

He knew where he stood now. He just hoped that Iker would eventually come to see that as well.

The president smiled at him as he reached over to shake his hand, starting the round of greetings before they sat down.

“Gentlemen. Shall we get started?”

~*~*~*~*~

Iker sat up in bed with pillows and the headboard propping him up. The covers were pooled around his lap and he was playing with the heavy and ostentatious ring that David had given him when they had bonded. He never wore it now, the weight of it a reminder that the Alpha that had gifted it to him with a shy smile and trembling hands wouldn’t return ever again. But he still kept it, even though the memories hurt like razor blades being sliced across his flesh.

His hand clenched convulsively around it and even though the gemstones dug into his palm, he didn’t want to let it go. He really didn’t. Yet he was all too aware that the choice was no longer his to make. He had more than used up all of the time and goodwill that he possibly can in grieving David.Those last moments were all that he would get and he was treasuring all of them.

At the though, he choked back a sob and his hand tightened even more around the ring. He held it tightly for a few moments more before uncurling his fingers and looking down at the circlet of white gold and diamonds sitting in the middle of reddened skin. He watched the skin of his palm go back to its normal colour. This took a few moments and once that happened he took the ring and put back in its dark red velvet box and dropped it into the open nightstand drawer. He looked at it for what he knew was the last time in a long time and shut the drawer forcefully.

He sat in bed for a few moments longer, his mind blank before he finally stood up and went to take a shower. Once he was out of the steamy bathroom, he put on the suit that was laid out for him. A simple silver grey one, with a white shirt and a black and red diagonally striped tie. He arranged his hair so that it didn’t look like a rat’s nest and went downstairs to the kitchen.

It shouldn’t feel so surreal to do all that he was doing. It was his house after all. He had lived there before David, with David, and now, with Sergio. Yet today it felt different. It wasn’t as softly out of focus as it had been ever since that day. It had finally come back into sharp clearness and it felt as if he was seeing it anew.

The feeling of clarity persisted as he walked down the stairs, past the small hallway and into the kitchen where the rich scent of coffee was there to welcome him. A spicy sort of coffee with undertones of chicory, vanilla and...cinnamon? Iker frowned as he tried to recall if he even _owned_ such a variety of coffee. He wasn’t big on coffee and neither was David, who would get a craving for it once in a blue moon. But he was sure that if David had drank that kind of coffee, the scent would have imprinted on his brain. Like the scent of rain, fine tea and Hugo Boss cologne. He would remember it.

Curious, he moved forward and gasped quietly as his numb brain put it together. Of course.

Sergio was leaning against the counter in a crisp black suit, off white shirt and dark blue tie. His hair was damp and combed straight back and tucked behind his ears. He was drinking a cup of coffee that was more milk than actual coffee and the sight of that made Iker’s chest twinge a bit.

It was...endearing in a way, to see Sergio being _Sergio._  Something he hadn’t had a chance to do in the four months that had followed David’s death. Iker felt vaguely guilty at that, knowing that it was him that had made Sergio shoulder on more responsibilities than he had to. He could have-

“Oh! You’re all ready! Do you want coffee? Or Cola Cao?”

Iker felt his lips twitch at the offer. So he remembered. Even though Iker hadn’t drank that in what felt like years, Sergio remembered. The twinge became an ache and he raised his hand to rub at his chest to ease it.

“Do we have time?”

Sergio looked at his watch, his lips moving and his eyes rolling back as he made some mental calculations. Iker watched him with a small smile on his face that he quickly wiped off when Sergio looked at him again and grinned. Not a wide grin, but it still held the warmth of his larger smiles and warmed Iker with it.

“Yeah, we do. Grab a mug.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Iker swallowed hard as Sergio stood behind him. He had been expecting this to happen the moment that he had lost his temper and punched out Pique. He didn’t regret lashing out on the field, to be painfully honest. That smug prick had it coming after he had gotten into Sergio’s face and then gone after Iker himself. Sergio had walked off and Iker was struggling to hold onto what little composure he had remaining at the sight of Sergio’s flushed face as he stiffly walked away from Pique, as Iker had extolled him to do for ages.

He had been proud of Sergio getting his temper in check and it should have been the end of the situation if it hadn’t been for Gerard noticing how close _he_ was to losing his cool. Pique was like that, always aiming for the weakest spots. Iker shouldn’t have been as surprised as he had been. Yet he hadn’t expected the verbal jab Pique lobbed at him.

“Already sniffing out a replacement cock to ride on, Casillas?”

Iker hadn’t even thought about what he was going to do. He just did it, his vision fuzzing out the moment he flew at Pique. He didn’t register he had smashed his fist into Pique’s face until Sergio grabbed him around the waist and pulled him off the field, the ref having already pulled out a red card and throwing the entire Bernabeau into loud chaos.

Sergio remained stubbornly quiet as he marched Iker down the tunnel and into the dressing room. Once he had forced Iker onto the bench, he had looked at Iker, who had only scowled at him and moved to stand up.

Only to have Sergio growl a warning that made Iker’s knees turn to water and make him gracelessly slump onto the bench again.

“ **Stay here. I’ll deal with you later.** ”

Iker cringed, but did as he was told. David had rarely used his Alpha voice on him, but when he did, Iker knew better than to defy him. Just like he knew better than to defy Sergio when he had growled at him. Something that Iker wasn’t even positive the Alpha _even_ could do until that moment.

Iker sat on the bench for a bit and then pressed his hands together in front of his mouth as it dawned on him exactly _how_ badly he’d fucked up. Not only had he gotten himself thrown out of the game, he had also put the game itself in question, and earned himself a serious penalty as well as a possible ban for the next match.

“ _Puta Madre.”_ He muttered as he scrubbed his hair hard with his still gloved hands.

Noticing this, he took them off as well as the rest of his kit and shoved it into a hamper. His cleats and the gloves got stuffed into his locker and he went to the showers to wash and be ready for when Sergio would come back.

He was under the stream of hot water when he felt Sergio’s presence, that strong exotic coffee scent behind him alerting him of his Alpha’s presence.

“Hurry up and meet me by the car. You have fifteen minutes.”

Sergio told him coldly, moving away fast and making Iker shiver.

Out of fear or anger, he couldn’t tell.

Yet he did as he was told and met Sergio by the car. Even if he was pissed at what Sergio had done by leaving him to walk out alone amongst his angry teammates. He understood why Sergio had done it. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

“That was a dick move, by the way.”

Sergio shrugged as he unlocked the doors and got inside with Iker following suit.

“Yeah. Just like the move you pulled on the field there. So I guess we’re even.”

Iker scowled as he pulled on his seatbelt.

“That was different. That bloody wanker deserved it.”

Sergio sighed and started the car up.

“I have no doubt of that. But you fucked up. And now I have to take care of it.”

Iker’s scowl got even darker. “I didn’t ask you to.”

Sergio laughed sharply as he glared at his mate. “You don’t have to. Not after I mated you, or did you forget the paperwork we just filed and the bite on your hip?”

Iker’s face flamed at being reminded of the quick and abrupt mating that had resulted in him being marked and with Sergio holding him tightly until the morning to keep him from falling apart. He hadn’t brought it up again and had, in fact, avoided thinking about it.

It wasn’t because of Sergio that he avoided thinking about that interlude between them. Sergio had been considerate. He was skilled and slow and if he hadn’t been an utter and fucking mess, he’d no doubt appreciate how skilful Sergio was in the act of lovemaking. He had been close to forgetting everything under Sergi’s touches, his kisses as he mouthed along Iker’s jaw and shoulders as he moved inside him, giving him pleasure that he had nearly forgotten his body was capable of.

When his vision had cleared and he had come down from the haze, he had instantly felt guilty about being with someone else that wasn’t David.It had been too much for him, to be reminded of him at that moment. He didn’t want to think about it. Nor did he want to talk about it. No matter how much the counselor asked him to.

“Look, I’m not trying to make you feel bad or anything about the situation. I’m sure you had a good reason for whaling on him. But I am responsible for you now that David’s gone.”

Iker winced inwardly at the mention of David’s name, but didn’t feel the same stabbing agony at hearing his name being spoken. It was weird and also freeing at the same time, to not always be a slave to his grief. Maybe, just maybe it was starting to pass, that overwhelming grief. Maybe he was finally getting a chance to move on and to live as the counselor was telling him to do.

And maybe, just maybe, it was because of the Alpha sitting beside him.

Yet even with that knowledge, he couldn’t admit that he needed Sergio.

“Legally. My career’s my own.”

Sergio snorted, but remained quiet for the rest of the ride. At least until Iker made to go upstairs to his room and...well, brood.

“ **Stay. We’re not done.”**

Iker swore then and tried to fight Sergio’s Alpha voice, even though it made his skin itch with prickles and his eyes sting with tears and his bones turn to water. He wasn’t going to continue a conversation that in his mind, was over.

“ **I said stay!”**

The second command locked him in place, much to his frustration.

“Why? There’s nothing more to discuss. You already proved your point by making me walk through the dressing room. And by reminding me of who exactly I belong to. I get it. Now fuck off and leave me alone.”

Sergio laughed shortly. “I’ve already done enough of that, and look at where it’s gotten you. Yeah, legally I hold claim over you. I could make the club buy out your contract and sit at home all day, having litter after litter.”

Iker’s blood froze at that and he turned to look at Sergio to see if he really meant it, but Sergio’s face gave nothing away.

“Or I could sign your rights to the club and let them sell you wherever or to whomever. Take you out of Spain, or sell you to Getafe or Malaga. All of these things I could do. The club actually did bring it up at that meeting you didn’t show up for.”

Iker blinked, his hands going numb as Sergio’s wickedly honed words hit home.

“I’m not telling you this to hurt you. Or make you feel indebted. I’m telling this to you because you’re this close to losing your spot and that’s the last thing I want for you. But there’s only so much I can do for you.”

He sighed and looked at Iker dead in the eyes.

“I miss him too, Iker. I miss Antonio every fucking day. And I miss you.”

Iker swallowed hard as Sergio abruptly turned and left, slamming the front door and freeing him from the command so suddenly that Iker fell onto the couch and curled up in it.

He had no energy to do anything else. Not when he was all too aware he’d fucked up and fucked up big and needed to fix it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sergio was sure that he was still half asleep when he opened the front door of his childhood home to reveal a red-eyed and utterly miserable looking Iker standing there. He looked like he hadn’t slept since Sergio had left. In fact, Sergio was sure that Iker was wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing the last time that Sergio had seen him, which had been...He glanced at the calendar to confirm it and saw that it had been three days ago.

_Three Days._

At the realisation that he had left his Omega for that long, Sergio wanted to kick himself. He hadn’t meant to be neglectful, but he had to have some space. Something he hadn’t gotten for what felt like ages. He just needed some time to think about how best to approach the situation between them and then try and make a compromise with Iker.

In fact, he was actually planning to go back on Thursday. But having Iker on his doorstep had put a stop to those plans.

“Come in, Jesus, Iker! Have you slept at all?”

Sergio asked as he ushered a shivering Iker into the foyer. Iker shook his head as he kicked off his shoes and placed them neatly onto the rack by the side. It was weird that despite being sullen and angry, Iker still managed to be courteous and classy as hell. He peeled off his coat next and was craning his neck to look for a hook when Sergio snatched it from him and hung it in the closet.

He turned and looked at Iker, who was the very picture of pathetic peninent. He also smelled like one too, what with the scent of pines being subsumed by dirt and something faintly sweet that made Sergio’s nose itch for some reason. He rubbed at his nose as he led them to the kitchen, where he had been in the middle of making coffee.

“Do you want to take a shower while I make some coffee? I think I have some clothes that would fit you.”

Iker flushed slightly, but only nodded. He was silent when Sergio found the clothing, laid it out on his bed and directed Iker to the shower. Iker only nodded at him as he went to shower, leaving Sergio wondering how the hell Iker had pulled himself out of his apathy long enough to come to Seville. In fact, how the hell had Iker found him?

He got his answer when he walked back to his room and found his phone blowing up with texts. He picked it up and started reading through them, most of them being from Nando.

_“What the hell is going on, Sese? Why aren’t you answering your phone?”_

There were a few along those lines dating from when he had first left and the second day he had been away.

_“Cesc just called. Iker rang him up, asking if you had seen him. What the fuck, Sese?”_

He groaned at that. He was going to have to deal with Villa for upsetting the high strung Omega that clung to Villa like a bloody limpet. He made a mental note to send them a little gift or something once things had been dealt with here.

_“What’s your parent’s address? Does Jesus know?”_

He bit his lip and read the timestamp. It was only five hours ago when it had been sent.

_“Never mind. Jesus knows it. Can you text us when Iker gets there? Or better yet, when you both have your shit sorted out? It’s about fucking time you guys actually talked.”_

He couldn’t even muster up anger at that. Nando was right. They needed to get this out into the open and sorted. He had been treating Iker with kid gloves, not wanting to rock the boat due to his palpable grief. He had lost David and his future and Sergio was sympathetic to that. Yet he had to admit his sympathy and the inertia they were trapped in was doing them no favours.

Iker had only just made some headway into seeing the counselor. Yet it wasn’t enough. He needed to let Sergio in. They were, for better or worse, tied together. He couldn’t help but to admit that he had been pleased when he found out the catalyst for Iker’s violence. He didn’t feel bad for Pique. If he had only let things go, he wouldn’t be nursing a pretty heavy shiner.

But then, if he had let things go, they wouldn’t have gotten the push that they needed to actually have a conversation. Sergio guessed that Iker felt the same, since he had actually made the three hour journey to Seville, rather than sitting in the house to wait for Sergio’s return. It was obvious that Iker wasn’t going to be a passenger in his own life any longer.

Sergio stopped his thoughts from going anywhere after that and went to the kitchen to focus on making coffee and breakfast. That he could do without getting his hopes up. Besides, he had promised Iker coffee. And of course, breakfast would be a nice accompanying touch.

Having decided on that course of action, he pocketed his mobile and got to work.

~*~*~*~*~*

He was plating the eggs and churros he had decided to make on impulse when Iker showed up wearing his old cast offs with his hair spiking up all over and smelling like fresh pine and the faint sweetness and an orange undertone he knew all too well. He wondered why he hadn’t scented it at first, but before he could ask, Iker cleared his throat.

“I didn’t come to guilt you into coming back. Or to make you feel like you’re not doing your best by me. You are. Probably even more than I deserve, in truth.”

He cleared his throat again and looked at him, his eyes dark and his scent flaring up so much that it made Sergio think of a pine forest. He wanted to speak up and tell him that it didn’t matter, but he couldn’t. He wanted to hear what Iker had to say as much as Iker needed to say his piece.  The words dried up in his mouth, so he remained silent.

“I was selfish in my pain and that blinded me to how my actions were affecting everyone. I didn’t care about who I hurt. I only was concerned with the fact that I was hurt. I wanted everyone to be careful with me. Yet I was careless with everyone else. Especially you.”

Iker’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he fought to compose himself and continue talking honestly, something that Sergio was all too aware he hadn’t been doing in ages.

“You lost a close friend before I lost David and the kit, yet all I did was give you half assed condolences. While you did more than that. You offered me your help when my losses came about without a second thought. It wasn’t my plan to make you be responsible for me and push away your hurt to ease mine with the amount of patience that you’ve shown me. I’m not going to just say that I’m sorry. I’m going to amends to you and maybe...We can try to build something?”

Iker’s face was a mask, but he was shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Sergio to give him an answer to his proposal.

Sergio didn’t reply right away as he weighed Iker’s words, instead, finishing setting the table and pouring out the coffee. He wasn’t trying to be intentionally cruel. He really did need to think about his response. Whatever he said would affect how things would develop between them.

He got the milk out of the fridge and put it on the table before he finally turned to look at Iker, who was nervous as hell. Despite always being in control of his emotions, Iker couldn’t always hide when he was expecting the worst to happen. His face would get parchment white, making the scattering of freckles stand out even more. Well, his face was certainly that as he waited for Sergio to reply.

“Oh Christ, _Capi._ ”

~*~*~*~*~

It doesn’t happen overnight.

There are days when Sergio gets frustrated and takes his frustrations out in extra practice. Iker learns to do the same. The unexpected result is that they get better.

They also stop getting so many cards between them. That makes the rest of the team happier and Iker had to admit that he had missed the easy camaraderie that hadn’t been worn away while he worked through his grief over David and his future.

It would still be there, he knew that. It would come and go and ebb like the tides. And in time, it would be a scar rather than a healing wound. He had no doubt it would happen. Hell, he _knew_ it was happening whenever he’d wake up and feel his heart fluttering whenever he saw Sergio’s sleep soft face when he woke up. Or when he felt Sergio pulling him close.

He was falling in love with him and he didn’t have or want any defences against it. Mostly because it felt right. Like a missing piece had finally slotted itself in perfectly after being out of place for so long. It felt instinctual and it felt right. He knew, despite the reticence that Sergio used in touching him; that he was loved.

And he did his best to show him that love was reciprocal.

Even if he hadn’t had a heat with him yet.

It worried him enough to have gone to the doctors to get checked out. They assured him he was fine. He was just on a pause after all the physical and emotional trauma he’d gone through. So he resolved to not say anything just at that moment.

Especially not on the eve of the Euro Finals.

“Alright there, _Capi?_ ”

Iker looked up, his mouth curling up into a grin.

“Yeah. All good.”

Sergio grinned as he held out a hand.

“Great. Ready to go?”

~*~*~*~*~*

Iker’s eyes were wet with tears as he led the team to the trophy that was sitting on top of the platform that was decorated in red and yellow, proclaiming them the winners. They had won it. Despite the rocky start, they had won it. They had made it there and no one could deny that Spain was a force to be reckoned with.

Iker kept on walking, his eyes on the prize in case he was tempted to search out his Alpha, who he knew was wearing white. He wanted to look for Sese, but he resisted the urge. There was an itch under his skin, and he knew his face was flushed. His scent was still of sweat and the grass of the pitch, but he knew from experience it wouldn’t be long until his scent would turn spicy and sweet to call his mate.

He wanted to both laugh and cry at the fact that out of all possible times, his heat was presenting at the exact time that he was basking in the triumph of winning the Euros. It figured that it would be like that, since irony had become a heavy staple in his life. Yet he couldn’t be angry, even though he knew he’d have to cut the celebrations short.

He swallowed hard and wiped his face with his sleeve. He had maybe half an hour. He could do it, he told himself as he was led to the trophy. He could do this, he told himself as his teammates around him. Iker grit his teeth and picked it the cup, holding it above his head while everyone roared.

It wasn’t long after that it got passed around and he started to edge to the background, giving short replies to the reporters that managed to get close. He tried to not be rude, but his stomach was starting to hurt. It was coming closer. He needed to get off the field. Even if it was to get to the dressing room.

“Capi? Is there... _Oh._ ”

Sergio breathed, his pupils swallowing his eyes as the scent of his mate in heat hit him.

Iker looked back at the celebrations still going on behind them and winced. They would miss all of this. _Sergio_ would miss all of this.

“Sese, _Nene_ , I’m-”

Sergios mouth was on his, hot and needy and demanding, giving him what he was craving ever since he had been waiting to get onto the field. He held onto his Alpha for dear life, breaking the kiss only to get to a more private place.

When they were relatively safe, Sergio didn’t hold back and Iker didn’t push him away. He welcomed the frantic coupling, the violent ripping off of their kits, the bites and scratches as Sergio spread him open and breached him.

Iker only later recalled shouting as Sergio bit him, his own call answered by Sergio moments later, when Iker’s nail scratched ragged furrows into his back as he pushed him to go deeper. Iker needed and wanted it like this, to have Sergio mark all of him. To claim him fully and completely.

And when he did, Iker only closed his eyes while Sergio kissed his temple.

“I love you, you know.”

Sergio laughed softly at the hoarse declaration as he kissed the new bite mark on Iker’s neck.

“I never doubted you would love me like I love you. Never, _Capi.”_

END.

_Notes: David's death-He dies doing what he wanted, of a cardiac arrest. Fabrice Muamba had this happen on the field, so that was why in the story, he died of this._

_Antonio- Antonio Puerta, who played in Sevilla and died of cardiac arrest on the field. He was a close friend of both Sergio Ramos and Jesus Navas. The white that Iker references is of Sergio wearing a t-shirt to honour him during the 2008 Euro Cup win. Navas and Sergio both wore shirts dedicated to him in 2010._

_Sergio and Grief-I didn't want to touch heavily on a real life situation, so that is why he's written as not really being vocal about the situation. Yes, he could also be not dealing with the situation by focusing on Iker._

_Iker's Legal Status-As an Omega, he needs an Alpha. His father stood in, then David. Sergio is the one to take it up because Iker's family can't do it. All those things Sergio said to him, he can legally do. He has rights, but they are VERY curtailed._

_Iker and his grief-Not going to lie, I wrote this because I have been grieving over things in my own life. It's not been easy and what I've found is that it's a very isolating and lonely thing. The worst thing, I've found, is the uncertainty is the hardest to deal with. The fact that you're going into an unknown future and maybe not having enough strength or hope to actually see it through._

_That's why Iker is basically an asshole in all of this and he does eventually snap out of it to actually live. I'm not an asshole to anyone, but I'm honestly finding it extremely hard to keep going. So this is a bit of an acknowledgement and optimism that maybe it's possible? I don't know._

  
  
  



End file.
